Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 19. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |image = NewPS19.png |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Four |Objective 1 = Produce at least 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 20 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 10 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty This level can be quite hard because of Swashbuckler Zombies and the objectives. It can make the player lose easily without being noticed, as the Swashbuckler Zombie lands right next to the flowers. A Wall-nut or Spring Bean should help stop the aforementioned zombie. Because of the other objective, to produce 1750 sun, the player will need to use more sun producing plants, or overall, better sun producing plants to meet the goal, like Twin Sunflower. With a low zombie density in a quick level, the flower objective is easy to achieve, however this also makes the sun objective harder. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 4 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Monkeyfruit *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. Plant Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuces. If you want, you can plant one more column of Sunflowers. *Immediately plant a Wall-nut in the third row, fifth column tile to stop the Swashbuckler Zombie. Continue plant more Wall-nuts. *Plant one column of Monkeyfruits. Gallery NewPS19M.png|Level menu NewPS19G1.png NewPS19G2.png NewPS19R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 19 (Ep.44)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Four |Objective 1 = Produce at least 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty Level 2 Swashbuckler Zombies may cause problems for the player if he/she doesn't have any Level 2 defensive plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 4 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower Singer/Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut (Level 2) **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Monkeyfruit **Laser Bean *Plant one or two columns of Twin Sunflowers. Plant Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuces. *Immediately plant a Wall-nut in the third row, fifth column tile to stop the Swashbuckler Zombie. Continue plant more Wall-nuts. *Plant one column of Monkeyfruits. Plant a column of Laser Beans if needed. Gallery NewPS19HG1.png NewPS19HG2.png NewPS19HG3.png|Final wave NewPS19HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 19 (Ep.44)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)